


452, 215, 380, 578, 132

by Laceylost



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laceylost/pseuds/Laceylost
Summary: Hi everyoneThis is my first story herePlease leave a comment and let me know what you think.Not sure how many chapters this is going to have as it's just a a basic outline in my brain
Relationships: Friends in need - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. It Started Out Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> This is my first story here 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Not sure how many chapters this is going to have as it's just a a basic outline in my brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hoped the garbage truck would not wake Kirstin up.

Esther was celebrating the last of shows in New York, lunch time tomorrow they would depart on a plane to Australia, where they had two more free days to get over the jet lag Kirstie and the others had promised that they would go out and party hard when they got there. But till then the last three weeks without a day off and recording the next album had taken their toll on bodies and mind and all they wanted to sleep, in fact Mitch had gone to bed at eleven thirty last night and only opened his eyes after midday today. He had got up ordered room service and then turned in again when asked if he wanted to go out he used some choice words and rolled over and went back to sleep.

Scott had got up at midday joined Kirstie and Matt for lunch in the hotel restaurant Kevin wanted to stay in the room he was sharing with Matt to play the cello.

Ester was sharing a room with her husband who had turned up that morning to surprise her with Baby Rose it would be another month before she would see both again, Scott and Mitch had bagged separate rooms meaning that Matt and Kevin had to share a room New York was packed and rooms were in big demand that was why they had to except rooms on different floors.

Kirstie was on the first floor in room 132, Matt and Kevin were on the floor above in 215, Esther had decamped in 380 with her family on the third floor, 452 had Mitch in it on the floor above Esther and Scott had taken fifth floor room 578 this was a new thing for Pentatonix they usually tried to be at least on the same floor even rooms next to each other where possible but this was a last minute booking so they had to take what they were given.

Esther danced the evening way with Nick they were not drunk just slightly merry they had persuaded some of the back stage crew to go with them as it was the last time they would all be together Australia was going to be a different backstage crew. The drinks were on Pentatonix's to thank them all for all the hard work they had put in over the last few months.

Nick and Esther said their good byes with hugs and kisses to everyone that had been part of the tour promising when they swung back this way again they would look them all up.

Outside in the cool night air it hit them how busy this part of New York was people seemed to be everywhere which ever way you went people seemed to be walking towards you, Esther couldn't wait to see Darin and Rose again and fall asleep with them. Her Phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hi Honey, Rose ok?" She shivered in the chill of the evening pulling her white jumper down over her hands to stop them getting cold.

"Ahh you don't have to come down and meet me Darin I will be with you in about ten minutes anyway...Ok Ok meet you at the hotel door don't bring Rose out it's chilly." She laughed as she turned towards Nick and rolled her her eyes.

"Can't keep away from you!" Nick laughed moving her Scarlett coloured hair from her shoulder.

Pushing their way through the crowed they both looked up at the large hotel looming above them hanging from the roof was coloured light which made the walls multi coloured. There were at least fifteen floors high and filled best part of the Avenue it was on.

At this point Nick said good bye she was staying further down the street in a slightly less expensive hotel because there was no rooms where Esther was they had planned to share a room until Darin turned up.

Looking up and down the street to see if it was clear enough to cross, it was then she spotted her husband standing on the other side he waved his hand and then held it up as a sign to stay there, Rose wrapped up in her blue knitted blanket. Darin dived out into the traffic and moved around the slow moving cars. By the time he reached the other side Esther was holding out her arms for a cuddle from the her husband and child.

Darin took her in his arms.

"Do you think Mommy has had a good evening Rose." Rose turned her head at the sound of her name and let out a long yawn.

Esther felt a rumble under her feet she looked up to see a large garbage truck rolling slowly down the road towards them the inner cab light was on and the driver and passage seemed to be arguing and throwing their arms around the passenger pointed at the space right in front of the hotel and without signalling pulled in making the row of cars behind honk their horns as it left no room to get round the large garbage truck, the driver and passenger still sat in the cab arguing she nudged Darin to take all.

"Bad day at the office." He chuckled.

"Yeah looks like it, it's a bit chilly shall we go in.?" She pulled the blanket tightly around Rose.

"OK we can go after the black car there is space." Darin nodded his head towards the road and taking her hand they waited, 

The two men got out of the cab and was met by an irate doorman, the garbage truck was blocking the front of his hotel. The garbage men walked around the side of the hotel closely followed by the doorman who was gesturing over his shoulder at the badly parked truck.

Darin drew her attention with a hand squeeze he was ready to cross.

The next thing Esther could remember was the pain in her knees she was staring down at the black surface of the road her ears ringing loudly, lifting her head she looked around people everywhere were picking themselves up someone was pulling on her arm trying to get her to stand up.

"Are you ok Esther, come on get up."

She lifted her head to look at him not hearing him over ringing in her ears

"What happened?" she felt her her mouth move but could not hear herself.

Standing up she brushed her self off and looked around, the streetlights were off most of the shops behind her had lost their windows, turning her head again she watched the panic start to show on peoples faces and followed their eyes to what they were looking at as they ran by. 

The hotel, the hotel she and the rest of the group were staying in was in total darkness, but slowly very slowly the small orange coloured emergency lights where beginning to flick on starting with the only bit of reception she could see past the garbage truck.

"What happened?" She asked again

"Think it was power serge, loud bang, explosion round the back of the hotel lets get you inside and sort your knees out."

"What, CAN'T HEAR YOU, DEAF EARS RINGING." She tried to shout over the top of the ringing.

Darin did his best to help his wife up, hurrying her up, he just wanted to get out of the line of traffic who's drivers were more interested in looking around to see what the noise was rather than what was happening on the road in front of them.

A man ran into the road and helped Darin to get Esther to her feet. She watch their mouth move but didn't understand a thing except for a clear lip reading of the word BOMB.

"Did he say Bomb, did a Bomb go off." She shouted at Darin.

"Your shouting Esther, Look at ME NO ONE KNOWS, HE IS SPECULATING IF IT WAS THAT BUILDING WOULDN'T BE STANDING IF IT WAS HONEY MOVE OFF THRE ROAD, COME ON. " He shouted at her.


	2. Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could almost feel the seconds ticking into minutes her brain had frozen all she could picture was the hotel in her mind and her five friends, No five family members that were still inside that building she was hoping that they were ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far.  
> Please if you get the time can you leave me a comment any comment good or bad just want to judge how i am doing.  
> Many thanks  
> LL

Darien looked around, if this had been a film the place would be full of people running around and screaming but most just stood with big wide eyes trying to work out what had happened, silence fell over everyone like a protective blanket way off in the distance the wailing of sirens had started not that his wife would hear them for a while.

Turning on the spot he looked at who was standing close, maybe if there were enough willing they could at least take walk around the outside of the building to check to see if anyone needed help.

"Fifth" He heard Esther whisper and watch as her arm lifted towards the hotel. The fifth floor emergency lighting had just come on at least none of the group would be in darkness now there would have been no need for them to be any higher then that floor Scott was on the fifth floor.

"Do you think you could take Rose for me Essie?" He held their daughter at arms length and her blanket fell to the floor.

Esther took the child and cuddled her close wrapping her arms around the protesting sleepy child.

"Thank god you came out." She looked at Darien and smiled weakly, he patted her shoulder.

"Watch, the others will come wondering out the front door any second now."

"When.....No one has yet....No one else has...Everyone is still in there...What if they can't get out what if ...if...if.

Esther didn't know how long she stood in the middle of the street but she could almost feel the seconds ticking into minutes her brain had frozen all she could picture was the hotel in her mind and her five friends, No five family members that were still inside that building she was hoping that they were ok, all the balcony's were around the the back so there she couldn't see anyone,

Her feet stuttered into life and she rushed towards the Hotel taking Rose with her hoping to enter and get up to their rooms to check on them. Darien grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No Esther take Rose away from here, go stand on the other side away from the hotel I'll take a look."

Before she could say she couldn't hear him he pushed her away and pointed to the other side of the street, turning she moved quickly expecting Darien to be right behind her when she reached the other side turning she found she was alone.

Screaming his name she must have woken everyone up from their own thoughts and everyone suddenly started to move away running in all directions screaming and crying. Esther stood stood in front of a car that was parked leaning against it she sobbed everything had clicked back into place the noise the flash the rumble under feet from the garbage truck...No the second rumble that had knocked her off her feet and into total silence, the silence replaced now with constant ringing and now her husband the father of her child the love of her life had disappeared.

Lights flashing brought her back to the here and now Police cars and Ambulance's flashed by and and slowed to a stop further up away from the hotel. 

She shouted Darien's name again but he didn't come back.

The police were quickly out of their cars, although not fully running they were moving quickly towards the crowd of people shouting at full volume to leave the area while they ushered the nearest people away from the area Esther stood her ground she was going nowhere without Darien.

Darien had made his way around the garbage truck and closed in on the main tinted glass doors they seemed to be in tacked, heaving a sigh of relief the blast had not gone through the building, maybe with it being around the back it had just echoed in a confined space making a small power serge sound much bigger than it actually was.

The emergency lighting threw shadows around the reception area, there was no one that he could see in the reception area he thought that there would be at least one person to fielding calls from rooms or customers coming down to see what the noise was all about.

He would find someone when he got in, ask them what they knew before checking on the others. Pulling on the door handle it didn't move the door wasn't locked it gave a little, looking in he looked to see if he could see the handles on the other side.

A thick metal blue splattered painted chain hung between the two handles with a padlock attached, what in the hell was going on, he stepped back two steps from the door and took in the reception area gain, telephone receivers hung over the counter off their cradles papers thrown about and seating right at the back of the room knocked over.

He pulled the handles again making the chain clung against the glass and the padlock swing. 

Stepping back again Darien turned, he had to get help he had to get the people out of there a blast was one thing you could say it was a million things that caused it, but the chain on the door was another thing. 

" The garbage guys." He thought, they were still here, the truck was still here maybe they had seen what was going on. 

"Stand Still with your hands up." A voice screamed at him from beside the the truck. Instinctively he raised his hand and stood still.

"Want to tell me what your going here?" The voice dropped to a shout.

"Looking for my friends...Can't get in" Darien cleared his throat as he spoke 

"Walk backwards towards my voice keep your hands up."

"Sure, but i am a guest here, my wife's on the other side of of the street with our daughter... I have a key car for our room 380, we..we are in three eighty."

Darien took small steps backwards until he was level with the truck.


	3. No pun intended

Thirty minutes before 

Room 578-Scott's room

Scott had been awake an hour, taken a shower wrapped himself up in brand new soft dressing gown Mark had sent to the hotel for him knowing that Scott had put his foot through the bottom of the other one when he got tipsy a week ago. 

The dressing gown was made of soft fluffy material and was so warm, not only that it smelled of the rose petals Mark had packed with it, the rose petals were to remind Scott of the baths they had taken together when he was last home they had filled the house with the smell of rose bubble bath,

Scott threw himself on his front on the bed typing a short message to Mitch that he knew would not be picked up till the morning Mitch had been so tired from the last three weeks that he had fallen asleep in the cab on the way to the hotel Darien had helped him to his room and unpacked his Pj and lay them on the bed so he could put them on when he finally woke up enough to change. Esther had said when the reached Australia she was going to see if she could find a doctor to give them all a quick check up, she had said she wanted to cancel the first two show so they could get a proper rest but everyone of them shouted her down no matter how tired they were they were not going to let any of their fans down.

Picking up the phone again he rung Mark, it was late but he knew Mark would wait up for the nightly call.

"Hi honey, how's doggo" Scott asked as sleepy face appeared and grinned.

"Ok, and the love of your live is good too by the way." he smirked

"Miss you.. The Safford is the same as it was the last time we stayed here very quiet."

"That's what you need a quiet hotel."

"How have you been." Scott run his finger around the edge of the screen, Mark spotted his finger and placed his on there too following it the best he could.

"Good, miss you too, two more months and your be home for awhile and I get you all to myself." He smiled showing his teeth.

"Oh yeah, just you and me baby.."

"Yeah," Mark changed the phone over to his other hand and lay down on the sofa on his front mirroring Scott.

"Could do with you here, right now." Scott sighed looking at the empty side of the bed.

"Wish I could, but my parents would be mad if I missed my cousins wedding even if its her third.. They are wondering when your going to make an honest man out of me and pop the question." Mark threw back his head and laughed.

Scott didn't laugh in fact he sat up on the bed crossed legged.

Instantly Mark thought he had over stepped the mark.

"Sorry, Scott it was a joke a bad one but a joke."

"Would you." Scott asked without realising he was going to say that.

"What," Mark frowned

"Marry me.. I mean not now, but in the near future would you marry me?"

Mark frowned, Scott gazed at him, Mark knew he had to speak.

"For ages Mason and I had this open relationship, we could see who we wanted when we wanted hell that's how you came into our lives Scott. Mason met you at a party and before I knew it we were a threesome, i was to scare to say no because i thought Mason would leave me for you, who wouldn't fantastic singer, kind, friendly all round good guy why wouldn't he want you over me. So for awhile the three of us became a thing... And wow we got on so well outside the bedroom.. Mason got annoyed when we went out and left him behind we were meant to be a threesome exclusive." Mark sighed

"Yeah, funny how we all became exclusive when he wasn't with us... I know he turned on you Mark.. I am not sure when I knew I wanted to be with you as a couple just us but I was glad when you refuse to leave my home with him that night."

"Choppy few months between us, now we are flying straight, why do you want to mess that up Scott."

"I don't, I want it to be just you and me Mr and Mr Hoying for life."

"Look maybe the best thing to do is talk when you get home, it's not a subject to talk about hundred of miles and two months apart, going to say good night Scott."

"Oh.. Ok Mark I love you .. please stay and talk for awhile.. if I scared you I'm sorry but surely you had thought about it too."

"Night Scott." Mark switched the screen off and then for good measure turned the phone off It was just a joke, he hoped Scott didn't think he was asking Scott to ask him to marry him.

If it was genuine he would scream the word yes so loud it would rock the hotel foundations Scott was in.

Confused Scott decided to take a bath, having just had a shower he wasn't sure why he wanted a bath but he just wanted something other to think of rather than Mark.

Laying in the hottest bath his body could stand and with the smell of Roses floating around the room he settled back and closed his eyes.

Just as he drifted off to sleep dreaming he was laying in a field of of rose petals with Mark, he felt the bath shake violently and the lights grow bright before blowing and he was in total darkness.

"What the F..." He never finished the sentence as he heard a blast from somewhere below his balcony and rumble shook the bath again a loud crash in his other room and the water in his bath sploshing onto the floor.

Scott got out slowly grabbing his dressing gown and without drying himself he put on wondering out into the darkened room the lights from the street was all he had to see by, the crash was a large piece of celling now laying half on his bed and half on the floor, his phone buried under the thickest part of the celling. 

**********************

Room 132 Kirstie's room

The lights were off and she lay on top over the covers asleep cuddling a stuffed toy dog a little girl had given her at the last show they did, she had had a little sob at the thought of leaving behind all her dogs for another two months even Floof couldn't travel with them this time. Looking up at the celling she tried to will herself to sleep she was so tied but it was miles to quiet, having been on a tour bus listening to peoples hushed conversations late into the night waiting for them to sleep or stop playing the computer game.

Silence was what she prayed for for weeks now she had it she wanted noise, go figure that.

A slow rumbling made it's way into the room, unsure what it was she listened some more as it got louder and seemed to stop close to the underneath of her window. 

Finding herself with nothing to do she tried to find the pitch of the hum something that was a regular thing in the group to try and sound like something else, Kevin had them beat hands down he could sound like practically anything he chose to do. The noise rumbled on for a moment and she became curious to find out what it was.

Pulling herself up right she slipped her feet into the hotel slippers and padded across the floor towards the window still clutching the stuffed brown and white dog against her chest.

Having pulled the blind back slightly she saw Esther and Darien on the other side of the road cuddling, she wished she could find someone she could be with right now, but she was still in the faze of keeping her distance from men, dogs didn't let you down men do was her mantra for the last two years, so ok she had dated every now and then but she couldn't find anyone she wanted to stay with or no one that truly wanted to be with her for her and not for the job she had, each one thought they had the right to tell her how to dress and to have a free ticket to an event of free around the world travel from day one.

Waving she tried to catch Esther's eye but Esther only had eyes for Darien. Looking down she saw an over sized garbage truck almost under her window wouldn't take much of an effort to open the window and drop down on to the roof if she so desired just for fun, the heart was willing but her arms and legs were telling a different story.

The driver and the passenger of the truck where arguing about something a few F words and other cuss words being banded about by the pair slowly she lost sight of them as they went towards the side of the building away from her.

"Oh, well Mr Pickles excitement over just a garbage truck." She looked down at the dog she was cuddling and headed back to bed.

Pulling back the sheets she slipped off her slippers, it was then she looked up she thought she had heard someone shout something and she watched as though in slow motion her door to her room including half the door frame blow across the room landing at the window and smashing it not taking in the sound of the blast at first.

Outside the room she caught sight of the hallway and the large hole had been ripped through the side wall she could see the outside world it was dark and silent out there, no sound, she expected to hear something, a shout a cry anything to tell her that it wasn't just a black cold world beyond the hole in the wall, the after shock of the blast could be felt under her feet and that too soon stopped why was everything, well calm was the only word she could think of.

Running as fast as she could she left the room the hallway was silent as well no one to be seen she reach the the emergency stairs, she had to check on the others make sure they were ok and they could leave together.

Running along the darkened corridor one floor up from her own she tried to work out which way the numbers ran desperately looking for room 215 Matt and Kevin's room. 

Down stairs her doors ran from lowest nearest the lift so if she found the lift she could work out fifteen doors from there, or would it be seven one on each side of the corridor, She would have to bang on as many doors as possible until she found them, safe.

Some of the doors to the rooms were open, others were still shut passing the open doors she called out to see if anyone was in there getting no reply she hoped they were making their way down stairs already. Kirstie heard a loud hum coming from over her head and at the far end of the corridor the emergency lights were starting to come on one by one clicking as they came closer, great she could find 215.

Reaching it she saw that the door was half a jar hopefully they had left and she could go to the next floor where Mitch was but first she had to make sure they were ok.

Pushing the door open wide she took in the room bathed in an eerie orange glow suitcases lay open on the floor as though someone was sorting through clothes.

"Matt, Kevin are you there?" She could out as she entered.

"Here...Kir Over here in the bathroom."

"Kevin you both alright, I was wor.. " Kirstie rounded the door frame to the bathroom and looked in, Matt was holding his arm over the sink above. The mirror above the sink was shattered into many pieces. Kevin stood next to him wrapping a white shirt around Matt's arm, turning to face her she saw his face had tiny cuts all over it.

"Oh my god, what can I do."

"Another shirt, anything I can wrap around Matt's arm. What was that bang it shattered the mirror Matt was just cleaning his teeth and some of the mirror shattered into his arm I was sitting on the bath talking to him waiting for him to finish the glass shattered and reached me...I'm fine I was further away... Shirt Kirst..go "

Kirstin was glad Matt and Kevin had shared a room Kevin had studied to be a doctor so he knew enough not to inflict any more pain, turning tail she ran out into the bedroom and picked up the first thing she could find and brought it back.

"Not my best shirt." Matt muttered 

"Rather yours than mine!" Kevin offered smirking

"What was that?" Kevin began to wrap Matt's arm again the blood was already seeping through the other one.

"A Blast" She offered as she ran to get another shirt.

"Duh.. how bad"

"The wall outside my room has gone you can see the outside world took my door clean off."

"You ok, The others." He snatched the pile of white shirts she brought back .

"You two are the first I have found. Fine door missed me not by much but thankfully took my window out."

" Listen I want you to take Matt down stairs and get him some help I will go and find Esther and Darien and Mitch and Scott." He placed Matt's arm against his chest and made a makeshift sling.

"Esther and Darien are outside I saw them out of the window, thank god you can't go alone Kevin I'll come with you."

"Take him down stairs that's an order Maldonado.. he's going to need stiches sooner rather than later."

"But..."

Kevin rolled his eyes at her protest, Matt clung to the sink with his good hand the sink was red with the blood.

"Looks worst than it is a couple of stitches and your be as right as reign Matt." Kevin gave him a bright smile and rubbed his shoulder.

Kirstin took his good arm and led Matt from the bathroom towards the bedroom door. Looking over her shoulder she caught Kevin's eye he mouthed 

"Keep an eye on him." Following them out onto the empty landing everyone had seemed to have made their way down stairs and Kevin hoped that he would either meet Scott and Mitch half way up the next floor stairs and if not that was a good sign that they had made it out.

Mitch was on the fourth floor Room 452 with Esther and Darien and Rose already out of the building he could skip the third floor.

Stopping at one of the few in tacked windows on the landing at the top of the stairs he looked out other buildings opposite were in total darkness, looking down at the road below he saw Ambulances and Police cars parked at all angles in the road outside. It wouldn't be long before the police would be in to assess what was going on but he wanted to find his friends first hehe left the hotel with out them his life would not be worth living Kirstie would see to that.

Turning he took in the corridor, the pictures on the walls had fallen off and the glass had smashed onto the red and gold coloured carpet. There was a small table halfway along that still had the vase of flowers in the middle of it, funny how somethings would break but not others. The flowers were bright yellow and stood out against the dark stained wooden walls, this floor was more of a mess then his floor.

Picking his way through the glass and picture frames he walked slowly towards Mitch's room the door was closed and part of the celling from the floor above was hanging down across his door and the next two rooms after that.

Once in front of the door he looked up through the hole he could see up into the next floor, Scott's floor.

"Scott" He called out to see if he could her him. Silence except for humming of the lights up there.

"Scott Hoying are you up there?" He shouted as loud as he could.

Kevin decided that he could only work on one thing at a time he had to keep himself safe as well.

"Mitch." He called out lightly tapping on the door even this small amount of movement brought down thick dust from the hole.

Stepping back away from the door he called out again, after what seemed like forever he heard a small voice call back.

"K...Kevin that you...Oh god Kevin don't come in the celling's only just hanging on in here."

"Where are you."

"In the closet. NO PUN INTENDED" Kevin heard Mitch break into a small laugh before breaking down into what felt like endless sobs.

"Scott, what about Scott is he ok?" He asked eventually.

"Sure, he's ok Mitch outside being checked over, he didn't want to leave with out you but they made him go."

"And he's not hurt... Kirstin, Matt what about them."

"On their way out now I made sure of that...now how do you we get you out of there."

"If the celling caves I will be down stairs before you..get out Kevin I be ok, a hunky fireman and my newest boyfriend can come rescue me."

"Not going to leave you Mitchell.. Staying here till your out."

Mitch fell silent Kevin wondered if it was worth going to the next floor to see if he could see Mitch's room through the floor, well that was the excuse he would give Mitch he could look for Scott to and if he wasn't hurt he could help figure out how in the world they were going to get Mitch out he wasn't sure the celling would wait for a hunky fireman to rescue Mitch.

"Mitch going to the floor above to see how bad it is up there and see if there's away for you to get out."

************

Room 452

Mitch looked around the room from inside the clothes closet the bed was covered in bed in dust and large chunks of plaster some had bounce off the bed as he dived out of the way as they started to fall, he had only been a wake a matter of few minutes and was laying on his back looking up at the celling when the world started to cave in around him, throwing himself into the open closet he sought sanctuary there.

After the dust had settled he saw the mess spread around the room and the huge crack that was still moving across the celling like spider webs spreading out with the occasional crack fore warning another piece coming down.

He had managed to crawl over to the door but seemed to have shifted in the door frame and would not budge when he tried to open a large piece of plaster fell a few feet away from him and that sent him scuttling back to the safety of the closet.

"Your coming back right Kevin."

"Sure back before you know it."

"Hold you to that."


End file.
